1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
When performing printing on a medium, there is a case in which a printing having special color development is performed using metallic ink or the like. In printings having the special color development, a printing having an impression of a distinctive metallic brightness, which is a so-called “lamé”, may be included. A lamé-tone printing may be referred to as a printing having an impression of brightness in which reflectance is different for each location thereof.
In JP-A-2008-200895, a card having a laméprinting layer is shown. In JP-A-2003-245600, a color sheet for a brilliant coating is shown. In JP-A-2002-254896, a method of forming an image using a printing medium and a transfer sheet film is shown. In JP-A-2010-52226, a printing having a predetermined texture performed by masking ejection of color ink is shown. In JP-A-2009-233877, changing dot density of the metallic ink is shown.
When the lamé-tone printing can be performed by performing an ink jet printing for performing a printing by ejecting ink, it is convenient to create different lamé-tone impression for each region. In this manner, when the different lamé-tone impressions for each region are realized, there is a case in which a printed matter having more lamé-tone impression is desired.